


Lies

by Letizia_Evans



Series: It used to be love (love that has gone cold) [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Cheating, Feels, M/M, Sexual Content, Smut, T-ara Lies, Translation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-31
Updated: 2014-07-31
Packaged: 2018-02-11 04:24:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2053509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Letizia_Evans/pseuds/Letizia_Evans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki and Steve are the perfect marriage. Or at least, they were until Loki found his husband with his best friend. Now, in revenge, Loki has offered to be the lover of Tony Stark. And nobody said Tony wasted good opportunities.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lies

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Lies](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1443214) by [leet19](https://archiveofourown.org/users/leet19/pseuds/leet19). 



> http:// www.youtube.com/watch?v=gXxALKZeJHU

Loki and Steve laughed at the same time, the blond had one arm around his waist while Loki leaned placidly against him. They were in a charity ball made by Stark Industries in the Stark Tower, where Loki worked for two years now with Anthony Stark and Pepper Potts. Loki and Steve had married four years ago, Steve was twenty five at the time and was a captain in the army, he retired after a mission in Iraq where his best friend James Bucky Barnes had almost died, he went to work on SHIELD and met Loki through Natasha Romanov, the head of public relations. Loki was twenty and had fallen under the spell of the blond immediately, bright blue eyes, golden blond hair, friendly and charming smile. Who could resist? Two years later they were married, they were a perfect marriage, never had fights between them, they had a beautiful home, a group of close friends, Bucky and Loki had become best friends since they met, got along instantly what always pleased Steve. It was wonderful, usually Loki couldn't believe he had been so lucky as to find a man like Steve and that he loved him the same way.

"I'll go to the bathroom for a moment" said Steve to Loki, giving him a kiss on the cheek, the raven-haired smiled and nodded. Natasha approached him and they started talking, laughing at some of the things that happened at work and talking about Clint, Natasha's little crush.

"Steve shouldn't have been back already?" the redhead said, noting the absence of the blond.

"Yes, that's weird..." mused Loki then smiled apologetically "I'll get him right back" Natasha nodded and Loki moved through the crowd, looking for his husband. Loki walked down one of the aisles and was about to go into the bathroom when he heard noise inside, grunting, Loki narrowed his eyes slightly and opened the door gently, only a small portion but it was enough. Loki squeezed glass of wine he had in his hands and his eyes widened. Bucky was kneeling in front of Steve, sucking his cock with such familiarity and expertise that Loki's stomach clenched. Steve had his eyes closed and head thrown back, his blond hair was a little messy and he could notice his lips a little red, they had been kissing passionately moments ago.

"Bucky... oh, God... Bucky, please... hurry... oh... I don't want Loki to suspected anything" he groaned, Bucky rolled his eyes but he quickened his pace. Loki felt nauseous and moved away from the door quickly, shaking. He made his way back absently, his mind had been detained at the scene he had just witnessed, unable to process than the men that he had seen there were nothing more and nothing less than his alleged perfect husband and his supposed best friend. Loki hit a person and the cup slipped from his hands, breaking into several pieces and spilling its liquid.

"Jesus!" Loki looked up absentmindedly. Tony was watching the disaster that had happened "Well, at least my suit hasn't received any stain, Pepper would have killed me with how much it costs, you should have a little..." he cut himself when he looked up and his eyes were concerned "Loki? Are you okay?" the raven-haired couldn't answer, he just stared at him "Ok, let's get you to sit down somewhere, you look ready to faint. Do you want call Steve to...?"

"NO!" Loki cried, interrupting him, some people turned to look at them but Tony smiled and gently took Loki's arm to get him away from there.

"Okay, no Steve, I got it, let's find a quieter place, okay? So if you pass out or throw up, nobody has to get hurt" Loki wasn't listening, just got carried away. Tony opened a door and brought him in, it was a small room made for private meetings, the brown-haired man made Loki sit in a sofa and went to pour him a glass of rum that Loki took on one gulp, Tony lifted eyebrows and whistled "All right there, Lokes? Look like you saw a ghost, not that there ghosts in my tower, of course, this place is free of ghost and if we had ghosts, I would hire a paranormal team to take them out and I'll  have lots of stunning photos and videos for Pepper because otherwise she would never believe..." Loki took the second drink that Tony poured him and glared.

"Tony, seriously. Do you ever shut up?" the brown-haired man closed his mouth and smiled.

"At least you look a little better, Rudolph" Loki shook his head. He wanted to hide somewhere and cry long and hard, his chest felt heavy and he had a lump in his throat that wouldn't let him breathe properly. But, in the middle of all that, what stood out most was the rage. Fury at being deceived by two of the most important people in his life, this far surpassed the news that he was adopted, he felt betrayed in so many ways that he could only think on a way to get revenge on all the damage they had done" ...and Pepper  would say that I shouldn't have given you a drink but come on, it's me? What would I do, give you a pat on the back? Pfff, she doesn't understand that sometimes..." seemingly, Tony didn't know when to stop talking. Loki stared at the man, when he began working with him, Tony had flirted with him and he had also been a little interested and maybe something would have happened if he hadn't met Steve. Tony had become a good friend, sometimes they drank together, they worked together, they flirted innocently and were mostly responsible for the jokes that happened in the building, no that Pepper knew that, of course. The more he looked, the more Loki's mind a perfect plan to help him get revenge on Steve and Bucky.

"Tony... the brown-haired stopped talking and looked at him, taking a sip of his drink "Would you have sex with me?" Tony spat everything he had in his mouth, Loki's nose wrinkled a little but looked at him firmly.

"Are you kidding me, right? Is that a trick question? I've never been good with trick questions" muttered to himself.

"I'm not kidding, Tony" he replied and Loki got up, walking slowly towards him and Tony was backing away until he bumped into a sofa and fell on it. Loki straddled him and Tony gasped, watching the bright green eyes of Loki "we're going to have sex, Tony" the brown-haird swallowed, unable to respond and Loki kissed him.

It wasn't a tentative or innocent kiss (neither of them were nowhere near innocent) but it was strong, furious and full of lust. Tony moaned lowly and placed his hands on his hips, squeezing against him. Loki immediately opened his mouth, his tongue exploring all of the other's mouth, conquering, tempting. Tony rose from his seat, pressing Lok against him even more and began to answer the hard kiss and fuck, Tony kissed damn good. Quickly, Loki found himself being conquered by the mouth of the brown-haired and several muffled moans escaped his lips as his hips moved by themselves, rubbing his erection against Tony. Loki suddenly turned away, breathing heavily, Tony was looking at him with black eyes, his pupils dilated to near maximum, Loki shuddered with lust but forced himself to stop, he needed to think this in a manner that it would work properly.

"I need to go back to the party and invent an excuse, tonight-" he leaned down, giving him another hard kiss that made the brown-haird growl and tighten his grip enough to slightly wrinkle his clothes "...tonight, I'll stay in the tower, okay?" Tony could only nod, Loki kissed him once again and then he got up, adjusted his suit, and looked at him with a mischievous smile before leaving.

'Jesus' Tony thought 'in what did he got into?'

* * *

Loki walked quickly to the hall of the party, arranging his clothes and his hair, running his hand over his mouth, trying for it to stop looking so red, he grabbed a glass of red wine as he passed, taking a hurried drink to disguise the color of his lips, it would not serve him if Steve discovered everything so soon and Loki was a consummated actor. Steve was with Clint, Bucky and Natasha, the bastards were laughing about something, happy, unaware that he knew the whole truth but if Loki was sure of something was that they would repent of having mocked him. He would destroy them.

"Loki" Steve smiled, standing up "I was looking for you, Natasha said you were looking for me but I didn't see you anywhere" Bucky smiled amiably beside him and Loki had to bite the inside of his cheek to stop himself to grab a knife and stab him until he wipe that stupid grin.

"We should had crossed inadvertently" the raven-haired smiled easily, taking a sip one more sip of his drink "In fact, I met with Tony, it seems like a small problem has arisen with one of the projects, I'm afraid we have to fix it immediately so I'll stay here for the night" Steve furrowed slightly his brow but there was no distrust in his eyes.

"Oh... well, it's your job" he said with a small smile, he leaned to kiss him but Loki looked down just in time, Steve ended up kissing his forehead, not noticing anything unusual. Loki smiled at them all and said goodbye to everyone, he smiled sweetly at Bucky, giving him a kiss on the cheek and gave Steve a brief kiss, telling him that he would see him for lunch tomorrow. Loki left the room and entered the elevator, marking the floor penthouse. Tonight, he would begin his plan for revenge. And the first step was to put things in balance.

* * *

Tony was walking back and forth in the pension's living room, a glass of wiski firmly in hand, Loki was going to be up at any time or at least he thought so, unless the raven-haired had only been playing with him. Tony shook his head... Loki's eyes didn't lie, he wanted him, the brown-haired would be lying if he said he hadn't wanted Loki in his bed since the day he met him but when he began his relationship with Steve, he moved respectfully to one side, he could be a bastard but not as bastard as to separate two people who love each other. Or loved. He wasn't sure why Loki was doing this, at the beginning of the party he looked happy and glad to be in his husband's arms but now... Tony thought about the empty face the raven-haired had had when they collided, something had happened that had made Loki change his thinking about the blond and fuck, curiosity can kill the cat, but at least he died happy... the elevator door opened with a small sound and Tony jumped, turning to see Loki enter the suite.

The brunette walked with ease, he took the glass from his hand, drinking its contents in one gulp and dropped it on the carpet as he put his hands around Tony's head and pulled him gently until their lips met. Tony sighed on his lips and ran his hands down his sides until he placed them on his hips. Contrary to his previous kiss, this began gently, building little by little, Loki sighed when Tony ran his tongue over his lips and opened his mouth, letting him pass, stroking his tongue with his, exploring more carefully what just tested before and finding the slight wiski flavor that seemed to live with him. Tony pulled his coat out and started unbuttoning his shirt, pushing it from his shoulders and running his hands through his pale chest, ripping sighs from the raven-haired. Loki threw his head back and let Tony pass his lips from his neck to his chest, lowering more and more until he end up kneeling in front of him. Tony looked up at Loki, he looked beautiful in that way, all flushed, agitated and all done by his hands, his cock hardened more thinking about how he would look spread out on his bed, with his legs open, waiting for him to pleased him.

"You definitely are one of the best views I've ever had" he said, Loki smirked, biting his lower lip slightly.

"I like it when you are in your knees" said Loki, dragging him towards him to kiss him deeply. Tony started guiding him to his room, both struggling to break free from their clothes and falling over each other in the bed. Loki sat down straddling him, rubbing against him, encouraging him to squeeze him more against his body and throwing his head back to let him bite his neck.

"You make go crazy" whispered Tony, makint them turn and laying him in the bed, barely giving him time to breathe before kissing him deeply, rubbing his erection against him and fueling further the urgency between them.

"Then take me" Loki answered, looking at him directly. It was then that Tony decided that Steve and the rest of the world could fuck themself, he didn't care if Loki's marriage was fine or no, he just knew that he was going to fuck him and then he would find a way to keep him, because this is passion he had never felt with anyone else. Tony opened the nightstand drawer and pulled out the lubricant; Loki took the bottle in his hands and spread a little of its content on his fingers, tracing the angle of his body gently, sighing as he brushed his erection and gently moving a finger around his entrance. Tony was propped on his knees, one hand on the base of his cock firmly to avoid cumming because seeing Loki Laufeyson preparing himself was a fucking hot picture.

"One finger..." muttered Tony, Loki met his eyes and slowly slid a finger inside him, his breathing quickened slightly, while working on moving the finger in careful circles "Two..." Loki bit his lip , throwing his head back and adding another finger inside him, siccoring them further, it wasn't uncomfortable, he was used to that position and it was the one he liked it he most "Damn... three, Loki, add one more" Loki smirked, adding one more inside.

"Like what you see..." asked Loki with some difficulty, screwing himself with his hand.

"You're the most beautiful thing I've seen" he said sincerely, before catching the bottle of lube and put the liquid in his erection, Loki looked at him anxiously and pulled his fingers out with a soft moan. Tony turned him, making him sit on his lap, Loki smiled playfully, he grabbed his erection and he was slowly falling. Tony groaned, clenching his hands tightly around his waist, so much that he was sure he would leave marks but at that time didn't care. Loki began to go up and down slowly, moving in a circle, looking for that point that make him go mad with passion. Tony knew he had found it when a high whine was released, it was then when he suddenly sat up, making Loki fall back on the bed. It was really a sight to keep. Loki was pulled backwards, his back arched, his legs were folded around his thighs, his eyes were black, and you could barely notice the green already. Tony had never been so hard in his life. He settled on his knees and began to penetrate him in fast and deep moves, Loki gasped and shifted his hips to his rhythm, going crazy with each thrust.

"Faster, Tony, harder, more, more..." Tony obeyed him, he knew he wasn't going to last long, he had never been so excited before, he was about to explode. The brown-haired released one of his hips and grabbed his cock, masturbating him at the same time as his thrusts, Loki let out a loud cry and moved more desperately against him and his fist, looking for more of that friction; in response, Tony fucked him even harder. Loki squeezed him delightfully as he came, screaming his name and cumming in his hand and chest. Tony was lost, he penetrated him two more times before cumming hard inside him, letting his hips move on their own, enjoying his orgasm all he could before falling against Loki, agitated.

"That was... fucking great..." Loki laughed breathlessly, Tony moaned and moved to one side, taking tissues from the nightstand and wiping him and Loki, then got under the covers and pulled Loki with him "will you stay until tomorrow?" he asked as he clung Loki to his chest, his mind already half asleep.

"Sleep, Tony, I'll be here tomorrow" the brown-haired man gave a contented sigh and fell asleep. Loki stared at the ceiling and smiled, things were already in balance now. All that remained was revenge.

And nobody said that Loki Laufeyson doesn't know how to create a perfect revenge plan.


End file.
